vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makina (Hayate the Combat Butler)
|-|Human form= |-|Guard Snake (true form)= Summary Makina is a snake demon who normally takes the form of a teenage human boy. Recognized as a royal guard snake by Yozora Hōsen, it is possible he has connections to or is even from the ancient kingdom of Phrygia. A year or more after her rescue from the Royal Garden Palace by Ikusa Ayasaki, Athena Tennōsu found him and made him her combat butler and also sealed the sword of justice Shirosakura within him. He is fiercely loyal to Athena and more than willing to kill anyone whom he believes would threaten her well being. But he is not without honour and is willing to ask for help from those he once considered enemies and is quick to make friends with anyone who shows him genuine kindness. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C Name: Makina Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Snake demon, Royal Guard Snake Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, likely has Enhanced Senses (can likely sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), likely skilled with swords and various other weapons (Athena has likely trained him in swordsmanship and considering his position, is likely skilled with various weapons), Shapeshifting (his true form is that of a large snake demon but he normally takes the form of a teenage human boy) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Shattered a couple of metre wide solid stone structure and sent the few storey tall stone column sitting atop it flying a small distance back. Gave Post Tiger’s Den Hayate Ayasaki a severe beating) | Building level (Can take on and overwhelm Isumi Saginomiya’s most powerful summons) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Nearly blitzed Post Tiger’s Den Hayate. Capable of moving at such speed that he’s a blur. Capable of delivering numerous blows in a single second. Gave Yozora Hōsen some trouble in hand to hand combat) with Supersonic reactions (power scaling from Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and Sonia Shaflnarz) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Superior to his human form. Can move at such speeds that he’s a blur) with Supersonic reactions (Superior to his human form) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | Likely Class 50 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Superior in physical prowess to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate. Should be more durable overall) | Building level (Can take on Isumi Saginomiya’s most powerful summons) Stamina: Superhuman. Can go several weeks without sustenance. A weaker character can fight with injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to a physically fit normal human. Range: Melee range | Tens of metres due to sheer size Standard Equipment: Usually none | Usually none Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can’t use his true form and true power without Athena around and without her permission. Key: Human form | Guard Snake (true form) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Demons Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Butlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8